Skullossus
Skullossus is the most famous and most powerful villain in all of Metrotown, because of his high status he often causes the League of Super Evil intense jealousy. He has a army of drones in red attire and carry blasters. Skullossus' most famous line is "Foolish humans!" as he always says this whenever he is making a threat or ready to attack. He's the villain LOSE sometimes runs into while doing their schemes. His Enemies are : the League of Super Evil, Admiral Sergeant, Force Fighters V, any superhero Character Description The most deadly and feared super villain in all of Metrotown, Skullossus is definitely a giant among men. Based off his structure, it's sure to say that Skullossus appears to be a giant powerful robot. Whether or not he was ever human or is being controlled by someone behind the scenes has yet to be seen. He commands an army of soldiers called "Skullmando", all dressed in red. His outfit seems to be an updated version of Voltar's outfit, except with a glass cover for his floating head and also seems to share the same speaking style as the pint sized villain. He lives in a battleship shaped like his head in space and has a computer that he gives orders to. He carries a blaster at his side at all times, seen only using it against General Sergeant, LOSE and Glory Guy. However, the true power of his blaster is yet to be seen as in "Escape from Skullossus", it fired a energy blast that was incredibly slow, yet episodes like "At the Movies" and "The League of Super Hockey" has the blast moving faster. Skullossus' appearance might be a parody of Red Skull a marvel super villain or Atomic Skull a DC super villains. His arch enemy is commanding army officer, Admiral Sergeant. Skullossus doesn't appear to like the League of Super Evil, as he tries to attack them during "At the Movies" when they STRANGELY dig a hole in the movie theatre and wind up somehow emerging in Skullossus' ship and nearly getting blasted! But he does enjoy hockey, as he willingly joined Voltar and other Metrotown villains. He even joined Voltar in getting back at Red Menace for calling so many fouls on their team during the game. Later, this game caught the attention of the Force Fighters V, who learned of the villains' gathering and brought a group of heroes to fight them. Currently, he holds the most world records (including the record for "Most Records Destroyed" ,the one he blew up in Voltar's hand at the end of "World Wreckers"). Skullossus is also easily susceptible to being under hypnosis as in "Ice Creamed", Frogg's hypnotic charm that was supposed to have the neighborhood kids choose Tofu Pops over Fudgy Yummy Fudge Bars, had somehow affected him! He attacks the truck that LOSE is escaping in, cuts a hole in it with a laser before breaking it down and exclaims "Foolish humans! Tofu Pops are tasty!" before an approaching street lamp knocks him off (that was fortunate since he had a blaster pointed at them just before it happened!) Episodes Featuring Skullossus * Escape from Skullossus - As LOSE tries to steal a functioning ice ray from a school science fair, General Sergeant and the army try to get it too. But Skullossus shows up to attempt to steal it, unknowingly taking LOSE with it during his second attempt. Both times he tries to use the ice ray, he fights General Sergeant in a slapping battle before getting frozen by the ray. * At the Movies - LOSE tried to dig a hole from the back of the line at the movie theatre to the front, but strangely end up aboard Skullossus' ship and almost got their heads blasted off! * Send In The Clones - When Frogg clones the League, their more evil clones actually successfully brought down Skullossus and took his ship! * The League of Super Hockey - Voltar summons Skullossus, Commander Chaos, Rock Gothlington and Doom Driver to a game of hockey against the neighbor kids. He willingly joins but, while he seems to be enjoying himself, the Force Fighters V arrive with more super heroes to attempt to stop them. * The Night Before Chaos-Mas - Skullossus was found on board his ship and woke up when he heard the fight between Voltar and Kinder Creep. He almost seemed ready to attack them when he questioned the whereabout of his toys, but Voltar's fake costume saved them from a serious thrashing. Skullossus' Favorite Quotes * "Foolish humans!" * "In your face puny Earth kid!" * "Eat BLASTER Glory Guy!" * "Aw! Come on!" * "Foolish General Sergeant. You will never defeat the mighty Skullossus." * "Helicopters in space? That's.....just ridiculous!" Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Cyborgs Category:Deceased